


Games

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, Gen, Metaphysics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was upset.</p></blockquote>





	Games

There are rules, even in the games they play.

They don't know the future. If they did, there wouldn't be the need to subtly influence, to drop vague hints. They constantly try to steer things in the direction of order and control.

They know he's going to be important in the battles to come. So, they make sure to move him in the right direction. Show him the girl and watch as he decides to become part of the war.

It's all tactics and strategies, so they are unprepared when emotions disrupt the plan.

This round, chaos is the winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was upset.


End file.
